neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Robotboy characters
This is a list of characters from the French and British animated television series Robotboy. Main characters Robotboy Robotboy is the main robot protagonist of the series. Voiced by Laurence Bouvard.Being a Robot, he possesses many superhuman abilities such as being able to fly, possessing tremendous strength and super speed. He also is very equipped with unbreakable armour, weapons and all sorts of gadgets ranging from an interior compass to a missile launcher. He can turn into a Superactive mode which increases all of his abilities ten-fold. In this form, he is nearly unstoppable. Though he is a super-advanced fighting robot he runs on double-A batteries. Despite these incredible abilities, he longs to be a human like everyone else, not unlike Pinocchio when the cliffhanger ruin. He is also known to have a violent temper, such as lashing out at people who harm his friends. Tommy Turnbull Tommy Turnbull is the main human protagonist of the series. He is a blond, square-headed, 10-year-old boy who is the owner of Robotboy. He is smart, responsible and sensitive boy with a strong sense of justice, however this tends to be blindspotted when it comes to Bambi. He is voiced by Lorraine Pilkington. Tommy's best human friends are Gus and Lola. Gus Turner Augustus Bachman Turner is a fat red-headed boy who is Tommy's best "friend". He is voiced by Rupert Degas. He is very arrogant and loud-mouthed, and is constantly trying to take advantage of his friends for his personal gain and enjoyment, often leading to trouble for them. He has a habit of referring to himself as "The G-Man". He describes himself as an "action hero", boasting about numerous skills which he obviously does not actually possess, and is the self-proclaimed "leader" of the group. Lola Mbloa Lola Mbolắ is an African American girl who is the daughter of an extremely wealthy African ambassador. She is voiced by Laurence Bouvard. Lola is the "Smart girl" of the team and has even been shown to pilot vehicles such as a jet plane and a speedboat. She has a obsessive crush on Tommy and has kissed him on at least two occasions but Tommy seems to think of their relationship to be more platonic. Supporting Allies Professor Moshimo Professor Moshimo is the creator of Robotboy, Robotgirl and Robotbird (also Protoboy and Robotman). He received a letter from Tommy Turnbull about him looking forward to his latest invention. As a result, Professor Moshimo sent him Robotboy to take care of. The Professor has a Japanese fiancee named Miumiu, who also acts as his assistant. He also created Protoboy, Robotman and Robotgirl. His former rivals are Dr. Kamikazi and Bjorn Bjornson. He is voiced by Togo Igawa. Dwight Turnbull He is Tommy and Donnie's brown-haired, small-eyed father. Tommy's father works as a salesman of a shop that sells fitness equipment. He is an assertive person, always trying to get Tommy to play sports, so as not to be a girl. He once even got as far as quitting his job to become Tommy's full time coach, when he noticed Tommy's cheating in tetherball (which is actually due to Robotboy helping him behind the scenes). Due to Tommy not liking sports, he tends to favor Donny more. He is voiced by Lewis MacLeod. Debs Turnbull Debs is Tommy and Donnie's square-headed and red-headed mother with wide hips and a spoon shape figure. She is a housewife. In general, she is very kind and not as assertive to Tommy as Dwight. However, she is still willing to punish Tommy if he is seen to have done something terribly wrong; For example failing to tidy his room, or when Tommy was framed for stealing a toy even though it was Robotboy and for sneaking out to prove that he was innocent and didn't steal a toy. It can be seen that Tommy inherited the hair color of his mother and the head shape and eye size of his mother. She is voiced by Laurence Bouvard. Miumiu Professor Moshimo's fiancé and lab assistant. She is silent and speechless in the episodes. However she speaks for the first time in the end of the episode "Grow No-Mo". While she rarely talks, she does seem to be annoyed with Moshimo's many hobbies. She is voiced by Laurence Bouvard. Robotgirl Robotgirl is a female version of Robotboy. She looks exactly like Robotboy, except She's pink, glowing pink eyes possesses eyelashes and has a pink skirt, more designed feet, pink arms, ears, and ribbon. She is very playful and curious and made an another appearance in "The Return of Robotgirl", but she's more intelligent, confident, capable of speaking straight and a strong battler than the debut appearance. Often getting her and Robotboy into trouble, at first Robotboy is freaked out by her, but warms up to her. Robotgirl was created to keep Robotboy company while he was at Prof. Moshimo's brand new house for 2 weeks, while Tommy was on a family camping trip in the woods. In the episode 'Robotgirl' Prof. Moshimo asked Robotboy to spend the day with her and teach her what he has learned about being a real human Like Robotboy, in her super-activate form, she looks taller, more rounder head, and mostly dark pink, and she also wails out black oils similar to Robotboy does. She is voiced by Laurence Bouvard. Human Fist A super hero idolized by Tommy, Robotboy, Gus and Lola. He appeared to be just a movie character which Tommy and Gus had many toys of. But in the episode "Human Fist On Ice" Dr. Kamikazi used the actor who played Human Fist to lure and trap Robotboy. However the real Human Fist appeared and defeated Dr. Kamikazi. He is voiced by Lewis MacLeod. Ambassador Mbolắ Lola's father is a wealthy African ambassador. While he loves his daughter, he can be a bit uncaring, such as not caring that her beloved cat was missing instead just watching the news. He is voiced by Lewis MacLeod. Jebedaiah and Hester Anuish Gus's steparents are Amish in origin, they do not own a car, only a horse and cart. They tend to "freak out" many characters of the series e.g. Robotboy. Margaret (Teacher) Tommy Donnie Gus and Lola's teacher. Grandma Turnbull Dwight's mother and Tommy and Donnie's Grandma. She has a very laid-back, fun loving personality. She likes to challenge Donnie to wrestling which she always wins despite her age. Dwight is usually embarrassed with her as she still treats him like a child. Guest Allies Santa Claus He hates Gus and fights Kamikazi's army with Robotboy. Unlike the stereotyped Santa Claus, he is actually very muscular and powerful. He also isn't as forgiving and kind, as he has a deep disliking for Gus. He has a knowledge of piloting skills and fighting styles. Doctor Seen in Sweet Revenge, The Donnienator (cameo) and Tummy Trouble. Booker Booker is the orphan boy from the Homely Home for Homeless Kids. In the end of the only episode, he is being adopted by his new parents. Sometimes he makes cameos on various episodes. Main villains Dr. Kamikazi Dr. Kamikazi is the main antagonist and he is the small and possibly delusional old man with thick glasses and a suit/bathrobe combo who is a self-proclaimed evil genius. He wishes to capture Robotboy to create a template for an army of super robots, with which he will be able to achieve his goal of world domination. He creates lots of henchman out of various DNA types (he calls them clones). Most of his henchmen have a large letter K on their uniforms. As a running gag, Kamikazi often owns various types of pets which end up attacking him. He is voiced by Eiji Kusuhara. Constantine Constantine is a fat hunchbacked henchman of Dr. Kamikazi who also is a master of sumo wrestling. He is a sensitive and none too threatening sidekick to Dr. Kamikazi who mainly acts as his muscle power as well as his assistant. Constantine is also a refined chef, being able to create dishes ranging from Sashimi to tapas. It was seen in one episode that Constantine used to be an orphan before working for Kamikazi. He is also shown to be very strong holding his own against some clone dragons and even Robotboy for a while. He is voiced by Rupert Degas. Despite looking like a Japanese version of a henchman, Constantine is actually Spanish, suggesting that his outfit is simply a uniform assigned to him by Dr. Kamikazi. Major villains Donnie Turnbull Donnie is Tommy's Older Brother, he is the major antagonist and archenemy, who is a constant bully to every child in the neighborhood, including Gus and Tommy himself. He frequently calls people names, threatens them etc, and yet despite this, Tommy still treats him as family. Some people exploit his attitude for their benefit, usually Dr. Kamikazi. Kurt Kurt is the self-centred bully at Tommy's school, he has blonde hair and wears a hat. He constantly bullies Gus and Tommy, as well as any other kid he finds. His father is a secret agent who has used Kurt to try and capture Robotboy. His mother is never seen or mentioned He seems to really want to hurt Tommy as he once nearly killed him with his father's space laser satellite. He is voiced by Rupert Degas. *Stu is Kurt's friend/henchman. He is large and stupid. He wears a blue hooded top with a red cap. *Noky is Kurt's friend/henchman. He is bald and small. He wears a beanie which happens to have a bowling ball hidden inside. In absence of Kurt, he is the leader. Recurring Villains Kurt's father Kurt's father who dresses like a secret agent and sounds like Christopher Walken. His plan is to capture Robotboy and clone more Robotboys; At the end of the episode, he orders his subordinates to find out about Tommy and Robotboy. He can be seen in the episode as a cameo in A Tale of Two Evil Geniuses, dressing like a clown in Party Out of Bounds, Fighting Robotboy and Gus in Wrestling With Gus, and working together with Tommy and Robotboy in The Manchurian Robot. He's shown to abuse his authority as he got two criminals to play for his sons soccer team in exchange for "putting in a good word for your parole officers". Bambi Bambi is the popular girl at Tommy's school and Kurt's girlfriend. She is blond with pigtails and can be seen wearing a cheerleader's outfit. Tommy blushes and is unable to talk when he sees her, much to Lola's dismay. She was once replaced by a robot by Dr. Kamikazi in an effort to defeat Robotboy. She seems to be very spiteful and mean towards Tommy, yet he still likes her. She is spoiled by her single mother, and is also rather 'air-headed.' She is voiced by Laurence Bouvard. Bjorn Bjornson Bjorn Bjornson is an Icelandic child who attended Professor Moshimo's classes at the "School For the Wealthy and Smart", and is a jealous rival of Moshimo's works and Kamikazi's plans including Robotboy. He has also designed a robot equal in power to that of Robotboy called "Bjornbot". It can be seen in the episode Runaway Robot that he dislikes herrings. Voiced by Lewis MacLeod. Bjornbot Bjornbot is a robotic lookalike of his creator Bjorn Bjornson. He has weapon capabilities and strength equal to that of Robotboy, and can Superactivate too. It seems that Bjorn himself has created several Bjornbots. Bjornbot has his own form of Superactivation. Unlike Robotboy, he lacks emotion and has a rather flat vocabulary (which consist mostly of the word "Ja!"). In the episode Party Out of Bounds he dressed like a girl and Bjorn called his Sister Bjorn. In more recent episodes, he seems to have become more hyperactive, being very jumpy and excited. Claus Von Afonzügel A weak-bodied short man who wants Robotboy's parts to make himself stronger so that he can take revenge on everyone who has ever bullied or ridiculed him as a child because of his weakness(being so weak as to break his back trying to lift a toy ball). Always accompanied by his nanny mutated gorrila, Ludwig. First appeared in "Six Million Euro Man". Also he has a monkey as a henchmen. He is voiced by Rupert Degas. Ludwing Claus's pet and henchman. He first met Afonzugel when he was a child after escaping from the zoo 30 years prior. He tends to carry Afonzugel in a baby holder on his chest. Being a Gorilla, he is very strong. Felonious Hexx Gus's Archenemy with magical powers. He started of as a simple magician until Gus kept embarrassing him during his show. After sending him to another world with his powers, he was defeated by Robotboy and Gus was freed. Since then, his career fell apart and he was forced to take medical classes for 6 weeks. After this he had jobs such as a school nurse and a dentist. He heavily blames Gus for his life of misery as it was his fault his career plummeted. Protoboy Protoboy was created by Dr. Moshimo in his earlier years. He had many of the same qualities as Robotboy, especially advanced fighting skills, but he lacked Robotboy's humanity. He was stolen by a young Dr. Kamikazi and Constantine. Kamikazi reprogrammed Protoboy's circuits and turned him evil, however, Kamikaze made Protoboy too evil and couldn't control him. Protoboy was disconnected by Constantine and placed in a reject closet. In the episode Brother, after hearing about Protoboy, Robotboy, being sad that he had no family of his own, traveled to Kamikaze's lair and re-activated Protoboy, who then began destroying the city. When Robotboy used Super-Activation, Protoboy did as well. Robotboy was nearly defeated until he used the new weapon Dr. Moshimo gave him, which is essentially a limpet mine. As a result, Protoboy exploded and wasn't seen again until 'The Old Switcharobot' when he switched bodies with Robotboy (only ending up with Robotboy's circuits by accident. This is also the episode in which Robotboy receives his unbreakable armour. He then returned in 'The Revenge of Protoboy' when he nearly disabled Robotboy, tried to sink a cruise ship that Tommy's parents were on. When Robotboy played possum after he fell into the sea, he ripped Protoboy's circuits out. Protoboy then deactivated and fell into the sea. It is in this episode when it is revealed that he may have a wife. But he returned once more in last time 'The Return of Robotgirl' where he tried to destroy Moshimo and Robotboy. He melted Robotgirl's batteries and almost defeated all three of them, but was foiled when Robotboy broke free and destroyed the bridge that Protoboy was standing on. Protoboy seemed to have melted in molten lava he used to try to destroy Moshimo and his brother, but is not shown falling in. Protoboy could have made a great brother if he wasn't turned evil. He is stronger than robotboy but he doesn't get any updates his smarts is almost as great as Dr. Moshimo. Protoboy can be captured while he's turned off and re-programed. When he super-activates, he is very similar to Robotboy except for being gold, having a wider head, smaller hands, and for having a large blaster on one of his hands. When provoked, he can have a gatling gun on his shoulder similar to the war machine. Protoboy has been destroyed multiple times and once was deactivated. It is unknown how he is able to return later as Protoboy has simply stated that he is very difficult to destroy. Minor villains Brainy-Yak Moshimo's nemesis. He was originally named Brian and was born from Moshimo's prized milk yak. Unfortunately, he wasn't very smart, which to a lot of ridicule from other yaks and a young Dr. Kamikazi. Moshimo hated the poor treatment Brian got so he performed Brain surgery on Brian which he learned from comics. Unfortunately, this made Brian too smart for the yaks. He ran away the next night, leaving a note telling Moshimo it's his fault he became a freak and that he hates him. Eventually he changed his name to Brain-Yak and was forced to sell test answers to school children as adults don't like a smarty-pants. He joined forces with Kamikazi who promised that Brian could destroy Moshimo for ruining his life. He lost his temper when he realized he was used by Kamikazi to get Robotboy. He was saved on Moshimo's orders. He told Brian he never saw Brian as an enemy. Brian was close to forgiving him until he was taken back to the farm he grew up in. He returned to save Moshimo from Protoboy disguised as Robotboy as he didn't want anyone to destroy Moshimo but himself. He made a cameo in "A Tale of Two Geniuses". General Yakitori General Yakitori is a villainous general with robot skin. He appeared in episode A Tale of Two Evil Geniuses. In the episode, Yakitori gets the award as evil genius, is the rival of Kamikazi's anger. Constantine tells everyone that Kamikazi has to battle Yakitori, which makes Kamikazi even angrier (evidenced when he tied him to a tank filled with sharks). Just then, the host of the contest decided to have a challenge for the two villains to capture and defeat Robotboy. Yakitori was able to defeat Robotboy in combat with a battle robot, but failed when Kamikazi starts attacking him. His name, Yakitori, is actually a popular Japanese delicacy. He appears again on the episode ``Mancation´´ while he fights Robotboy in the space. Vance Cosgrove A tabloid reporter who believes Robotboy to be a robot of alien origin as part of an alien takeover of the world. He is never taken seriously by the public and is regarded as a joke. It can be seen in the episode Feline Frenzy under arrest by the police forever. But then he returns in season finale on the episode ``I, Hero.´´ Principal Dr. Friedman-Culpepper Tommy's Principal and nemesis. She is a liar and is obsessed with toys due to never having toys as a child, instead having to make her own out of tin foil and chicken bones. She abuses her position as principal to confiscate toys and play with them herself. Later return for revenge to ruin Robotboy's cliffhanger. Guest villains Dog-Ra A Robot dog that Tommy and Gus found disguised as a Puppy. He tended to dislike Gus as he urinated on him and bit him. Robotboy was suspicious of him, but Tommy said it was jealousy. When Tommy went to school Dog-Ra showed his true form and nearly destroyed the house and Robot boy refused to hit him as he promised Tommy he wouldn't. He was eventually destroyed by Robotboy. Despite being robotic, a dog whistle seems to affect him as Gus proved trying to call him. Evil 17 Evil 17 is one of Kamikazi's ex-henchmen, Kamikazi makes him look exactly like Tommy Turnbull using surgery and then replaces the real Tommy with his fake. All is going well until Evil 17 decides he likes being Tommy and betrays Kamikazi. He is confronted by the real Tommy and Robotboy attacks him because of his facial hair. He seems to have taken an interest in Tommy's mom due to her curvy figure despite being married. Robotman Created by Professor Moshimo, he was, as the name implies, an adult version of Robotboy who sounds like Arnold Schwarzenegger (a nod to the Terminator). His technology, AI, and almost everything else is superior to Robotboy, making Robotboy seemingly obsolete. Despite this, Robotman has all of the annoying qualities adults possess, which makes Robotboy superior to him after all. He was destroyed while Superactivated and will never appear again. Agent Kalaschnikov An lady who only appeared in episode ``The Babysitter´´. She is a spy who was hired by Dr. Kamikazi to steal Robotboy while posing as a babysitter for the Turnbulls. She is very flirtatious, especially around Kamikazi. Tommy and Donnie took a liking to her due to her good looks. She eventually tried to capture Robot boy and failed. She makes a cameo in "A Tale Of Two Geniuses". Mona Lethal A slim battle robot used in the Robocon competition. She was a beautiful but deadly robot who Robotboy had fallen in love with. She is the final opponent in the contest and Robotboy was forced to choose Tommy and Gus over her when she attacked them. She was very dangerous and cruel and could use electric cables that extend from her hand. She was very powerful as she overpowered Robotboy in their fight(this was due to Robotboy refusing to hit her back as he was in love with her.)She was destroyed until made a cameo in A Tale of Two Evil Geniuses. Wandel Shicel The Fake Guy who working for enemy Most hunting By Kurt's Father. Orphan Bullies Bullied Booker and then was given a "swirly" by Donnie. Princess Justine The spoiled princess of Fardonia. She is a very snobby little girl due to her status as a princess. She considers anyone of a lower social class a "peasant". She wanted to buy Robotboy off of Tommy as she thought he was "charming". She has a room where she destroys toys she doesnt think ar useful anymore. Waitress Lady(Guy) The waitress at the restaurant Tommy and his family were eating at. Because of her hairdo being similar to Robotboy's head, he assumes she is his mother, which she uses in her advantage, making Robotboy work for her own needs. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that she is actually a man in disguise. His name is never revealed, although the chef at the diner called him Jackie in disguise. He is voiced by Rupert Degas. Other characters Walter the Tapeworm Walter the Tapeworm is a mind-controlling tapeworm made by Dr. Kamikazi. He was placed inside Gus in the episode "Tummy Trouble." Stevie Stevie is a boar created by Dr. Kamikazi in season 2 after when Stevie was finished he hugs him thinking he was his dad but Kamikaze hurt his feelings and Stevie cries and Kamikazi orders Constantine to throw him in the trash can with toxic waste and turns into a monster and gets revenge in the city. Kamikazi makes a promise to Tommy that he will never try to catch robotboy again but Stevie was able to grab him but they both hug and Kamikazi decides to keep him. Constabot A tin heap robot created by Constantine himself. He is programmed to say "Kamikazi rules", but an equipment malfunction caused him to say "Kamikazi drools". The robot is of poor handiwork, and parts tend to fall off. Robotboy was about to fight him, but he soon felt pity for him and became his friend, defending him whenever someone called him a "Scrap heap". He was later salvaged by Robotboy and presented to Gus as a sorry gift for a misunderstood statement by Robotboy. Ogbot and Nagbot Ogbot is a red robot who was supposed to be sent to space and examine the moon. Unfortunately Ogbot wasn't activated as, at the time, the project was scrapped. Tommy decided to rebuild him, but upon activating him, Ogbot thought he was on the moon. Tommy suggested shutting him down, but Robotboy refused to let him thinking Ogbot could be taught. Then Robotboy sent him to the moon and while he is up there, he meets another robot called Nagbot. Being a Robot, Ogbot is very strong easily tossing cars behind him. He also has plenty of weapons for a robot who was build for exploring the moon. Nagbot is the robot who was sent when the astronauts had built a moon base. She is very bossy and despite this, Ogbot seemed to have been in love with her. This was proven when Robotboy if he enjoys the moon, he responds "Robotboy crazy?! Ogbot in love". He tends to refer to himself in third person. Robotboy Category:Robotboy characters es:Anexo:Personajes de Robotboy pl:Lista postaci serialu animowanego Robotboy